Strangers
by zana16
Summary: Written by MistyX and Zanadr. They've lived together on the island for weeks, but truthfully, how well do Charlie, Hurley, Jack and Kate know each other? Everyone has a secret and your best friend might not be who you think he is...


**Strangers**

_Written by:  
- MistyX (Jessica): Hurley, Jack  
- Zana-dr (Zarina): Charlie, Kate_

_We do not own the characters of the television show Lost, no infringement of copyrights intended._

_This is the beginning of a RP between MistyX and Zana-dr, only uploaded onto FF because of the length and to prevent the readers from the story on the forum from a scroll finger. The rest of this RP will be updated frequently and a link can be found in my users info since this website prevents me from putting links in my uploaded documents..._

_

* * *

_

**Charlie  
Jungle  
Hurley**

Finally a moment alone, Charlie felt so relieved he had managed to get away from Claire without making her suspicious, he didn't want to involve her in his mess. No-one actually. It was his problem and he had to deal with it for once, without the help of Locke, Jack or even the help Claire gave him with only being in his presence.

Walking deeper into the jungle until he finally thought no-one would be able to find him anymore he looked carefully around him before he finally took the drugs out of his pocket. He just wasn't ready yet to kick off. He wasn't 4 weeks ago when he so called got off the heroin, and he wasn't now. He still had too much to deal with to let this one constant factor in his miserable life go. He needed to drugs to keep going, to survive. Opening the bag he felt a tickling feeling run through his body when his fingers felt the powder. Dropping some of it on the inside of his opened hand he made a small pile of it, before snorting it up his nose.

Just then he thought he heard a sound close to him and startled he dropped the rest of the bag of heroin on the ground before quickly looking around him to see who was near.

**Hurley  
Jungle  
Charlie**

Hurley honestly didn't know why he had walked into the jungle. Perhaps was it that he had just wanted to get away from all the low cheeriness on the beach, perhaps he wanted to enjoy the mystique as the darkness fell. Enjoying the silence, he trudged through the bushes, pushing away occasional branches and leaves.

Hearing something in front of him, he listened more closely, hearing a human-like sound, as he stepped closer. It sounded like someone was... suffering from a cold? He pushed a branch out of his face, revealing the sight of Charlie, apparently very surprised to see him. He looked at his surprised friend and stopped. "Hey dude... whatcha doin? I heard a snort or something... you got a cold?" he asked, concerned.

**Charlie  
Jungle  
Hurley**

Hearing Hurley talk behind him Charlie looked frightened over his shoulder. Hurley had heard him, what was she supposed to do now? He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh before rubbing with the back of his hand under his nose and turning to the big guy.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah", he said, trying to stay focused on the man that was now standing in front of him. His mind was already drifting off, his feelings of misery getting pushed far away into his brain until he could do nothing else but show a Hurley cheesy smile, before his eyes trailed off to other parts of their surroundings. Suddenly his eye fell on the open bag of heroin, laying not far from his feet on the ground. He couldn't think clear anymore but his brain did made the connection that when Hurley would see it, it wouldn't be the best thing in the world. Looking from the ground, back up to Hurley he did his very best to act as normal as possible. Trying to walk in one straight line and laying an arm around his friends shoulders he said "I'm fine lets get out of here."

**Hurley  
Jungle  
Charlie**

He continued to look at Charlie, watching the smile spread on his friend's lips; a smile he didn't recognize as a genuine Charlie smile. And the distant glazing looks on Charlie's eyes... Well, Hurley was far from being a doctor, but he knew that Charlie wasn't fine.

"Dude, you don't sound so fine to me. You sure you don't have a cold and-" the rest of the words were cut off from him as he stepped into something on the ground, something that his sneakers now stood on. Removing his foot from the soft... plastic bag under it, he bent down, on his way to pick whatever it was up, curious as it apparently was something man-made. "Dude, what's this..."

**Charlie  
Jungle  
Hurley**

Charlie bit his lip when he saw the great heroine being crashed under the heavy weight of Hurley. Would it be useless now or could he still use it after the sneaker got off of it? When Hurley picked it up from the ground he almost jumped forward to snag it out of Hurley's hands to check if it was alright, but hearing Hurley's question he realized once again that the Hurley-heroine combination wasn't good. Not at all. He wasn't supposed to know.

Keeping himself back from screaming that it was his and Hurley had to take his fingers off of it he shrugged, pretending he had no clue what it was Hurley was holding in his hands. Maybe he would throw it back and Charlie could get it later. If not he had to take other steps.

**Hurley  
Jungle  
Charlie**

Straightening himself up, he picked the small bag up, bringing it to his face for examination. It was a kind of brown colour, in a plastic bag... Hurley would admit to not being the next Nobel price winner, but he wasn't THAT stupid either. He knew what it was, or at least had his suspicions. Bringing it up to smell at it, he turned to Charlie.

"Dude, is this what I think it is?"

**Charlie  
Jungle  
Hurley**

He got sick of the too obvious question, apparently Hurley had his judgment ready now anyway. Not thinking about the consequences of his actions, Charlie didn't care what he said or did anymore.

"You tell me smart guy", he said with clenched teeth, his gaze fixated on the bag in Hurley's hands instead of on the man himself. He was still doubting whether or not he should grab it right now or wait a moment to see what Hurley's next action would be.

**Hurley  
Jungle  
Charlie**

Opening the bag up, easily as it hadn't been closed quite properly, he eyed it. Closing the bag quickly again, he shook his head, looking at Charlie... really looking at him. And now, for the first time noticing his dilated pupils, his somewhat weird actions and it all rang a bell in Hurley's head. He had watched many documentary's on TV, and somehow, he almost felt like he was in one.

"Dude... no," he said, feelings of realization hitting the last word. Clutching the bag behind his back, he shook his head again. "Don't tell me you've been, like, using this, man. Don't."

**Charlie  
Jungle  
Hurley**

Hurley was staring at him, he noticed it, even through his narrowed and watery eyes he could see the gaze that was fixated on him. It made him feel uncomfortable, it made him feel as if he had to show Hurley he didn't appreciate that. He really did not appreciate that. Stepping closer towards the other man he did not give anything for the fact his opponent was practically twice as big as him. He was determined to get his stuff back. His stuff and no-one else's.

"That's none of your business", he said as he narrowed his eyes some more, he was getting more and more trouble with the light, even though they were in a darker part of the island right now. "It's mine. Give it back to me", he whispered with a hoarse voice "Or you'll be sorry", he added to make sure Hurley would get the message.

**Hurley  
Jungle  
Charlie**

Taken aback by the hostility that came from Charlie, he stepped two steps back, still clutching at the bag of heroin. "Dude, you're not yourself right now. You need to..." he looked around the jungle, feeling slightly panicked at the new realization that his best friend on the island was addicted to this... drug. "You need to see Jack," he said. "He'll help you, fix it, or something."

The threat didn't bypass him at all, but he wasn't afraid of Charlie. Even though he knew that heroin could do bad things to people, Charlie's new hostility proving that, he wouldn't actually hit him, would he? Swallowing down, he remained standing still. "I won't give it to you, " he added, this with more conviction and sternness. If Charlie wanted to take a swing at him, he would have to do that... Hurley knew that while he wasn't ever going to win Mr. Fit America, he was fast to move away when it needed.

**Charlie  
Jungle  
Hurley**

A smile curled around Charlie's lips when he saw that little him had such a power over Hurley. The big guy was stepping away from him, how ironical was that? Stepping closer to Hurley he interrupted him "You don't get it do you? I don't want it to be fixed I find it..."

Suddenly something changed. Or he saw something that was there all along but he misinterpreted before. Hurley said he wouldn't give the drugs. It caught Charlie by surprise, but also made him even more angrier than he already was. Stepping closer to Hurley once more held out his hand as he whispered

"Give me back my bloody drugs".

**Hurley  
Jungle  
Charlie**

The confession of Charlie's that he didn't want to be fixed meant in Hurley's ears that Charlie didn't want anyone's help quitting this, at least not in the moment... he wanted to retrieve the bag for future using of the contents. And as the British man stepped closer to him and commanded that he should give him back the heroin; it only made Hurley hesitate even more. He also knew that he didn't know what to do to help Charlie, because no matter the threats, he wanted to help him.

Instead, he just pushed past Charlie, bag still in hand, picking up a fast pace. "No, man, I'm gong back to the beach to find Jack."

**Charlie  
Jungle  
Hurley / Alone**

The fact Charlie could react this way to who before was one of his best friends, was because right now the drugs made him believe Hurley was his enemy. Everything that happened right now was twisted around in his mind and started to make Charlie believe things that weren't the truth. Hurley taking off with the drugs being the final pull to the trigger in Charlie's mind, making him believe Hurley wanted the drugs all to himself. He wasn't going to the beach, he was going to a place where he could quietly take the heroin. Until it was all gone for when Charlie was in a desperate need of a fix.

He wanted to run after Hurley but after a few passes he found out running wasn't his strong point at the moment, at least not when he didn't want to crash into the nearest tree. So instead he tried to walk in a straight line after the man that had taken of with his one true friend around here. But the man became further in the distance and blurrier with every step Charlie took. Stopping his passes he leant with his back to a near tree and closed his eyes, letting the drug control his mind for the undisturbed moments that were about to come.

**Hurley  
Jungle / Caves  
Alone / Jack**

Hurley almost found himself running to the caves now, not even looking back to see if Charlie was behind him or not. His mind was racing now, a thousand thoughts about Charlie and the heroin... he wondered how and when he had started, how he had gotten this new stash, what he was supposed to do...

Finally stepping into the caves, he looked around, seeing a few occasional random people, and then in the corner Jack stood, thankfully enough, alone, shaving himself. Approaching him, he held the bag behind his back, his breath coming in huffs as he quickly explained that Charlie needed his help.

**Jack  
Caves / Jungle  
Hurley / Alone**

Jack hadn't gotten half an hour just to himself in God knows how long, and amusingly enough he had found himself retreating into his part of the cave, taking a good look at himself in the small mirror they used. Seeing the dark rings under his eyes, rhe stubble on his face, he decided to spend some minutes to himself, for once. Half way into shaving, Hurley had coming half-running into the caves, apparently worked up over something as he explained that Charlie needed his help. Immediately putting down the razor, he went over to Hurley.

"Has he hurt himself?" he asked, easily finding himself slip back into his automatic doctor mode. But when Hurley said nothing and just showed him a plastic bag, he looked at the content, quickly realizing what was in it. Spinal surgeon or not, they all got the same training in the beginning; and in this non-medical drugs had been included. When Hurley explained that the bag belonged to Charlie, he quickly connected the dots, realization sinking in with some feelings of dread as well. Doctors weren't supposed to feel; but that was one of Jack's faults; he felt. His eyebrows raising themselves, a hand going over his mouth, he heard Hurley tell him where to find Charlie, or a not-so-exact location that would have to do as his last whereabouts, he picked up a flashlight and put it in his jeans pocket and ran off into the jungle, off to find Charlie.

**Charlie  
Jungle  
Alone**

He could barely stand on his legs. Charlie's limbs felt so incredibly heavy, he couldn't do anything but pause and watch how the vague figure in the distance became a dot until it disappeared completely out of sight. Sliding down the tree he sat down on the dirty grounds of the jungle. Charlie pulled up his legs close to his upper body and buried his face in between his knees--hoping it would keep the stinging light out of his painful eyes. He closed them trying desperately to let his mind drift off to another place, let the miserable feeling that was currently running through every vain of his body disappear. The drug used to help him with that. It would make him feel better. He would forget all his worries and he would actually feel some sort of happiness. For a moment at least.

But right now he was feeling even more sick than before he snorted the heroin up his nose. Nauseous and as if he was about to throw up. Licking with his tongue over his dry lips Charlie persistent kept his eyes closed though, trying to set his mind of his current environment. Away from the here and now. Finally he seemed to calm down, a drowsiness feeling taking over. His breathing rhythm became slower, until it was slower even than that of a sleeping person. Charlie's subconscious was in a place it hadn't been for days, if not weeks.

**Kate  
Caves  
Alone / Hurley**

She didn't know why she was watching him. Kate was around Jack for the majority of the day, yet right now, when they were not together, she watching how he was shaving himself. A simple thing as that could bring a smile on her face. She knew how busy he was on the island. How the help he gave everyone but himself was breaking him up. She knew it better than Jack knew it himself, she had done her research. And more than anyone she wanted for him to have this free moment. Even if he would only use that to shave and do a few other unimportant things. Well, things that could seem unimportant to others, they could be very important to Jack himself.

All of a sudden she saw Hurley running into Jack's direction. From the distance she was standing she couldn't see what it was Hurley showed the doctor but it must have been very important because with only half of his facial hair shaved off, Jack ran out of the caves on yet again a rescue mission. Or at least, that was what Kate assumed. Her curiosity and worries over Jack made her step out of the shadows and walk into the direction of the still confused and rushed looking Hurley.

"What's wrong Hurley? What did you show Jack that made him run out that fast?", she asked sincere. Quickly adding "Where's he going to?", the thought running in the back of her mind she'd follow him soon to relieve Jack of some of his obligations.

**Jack  
Jungle  
Alone / Charlie**

He rushed through the jungle, pushing branches out of his way, trying to follow the vague directions Hurley had given him. Thankfully, from what he'd been told Charlie wasn't that deep into the jungle, at least not impossible to find. Thinking about the scenario at hand, and realizing that maybe he shouldn't have went alone, he kept his eyes open to find Charlie.

The only reason he hadn't asked for Sayid's help- if Charlie would show any violent tendencies- was that he did not want to involve more people in this... It wouldn't be fair to Charlie to go declaring, since news had a peculiar way to travel fast along the beach, to everyone that he was a drug addict. Jack would at least give him the benefit of the doubt. Finally, turning around the trunk of a tree, he saw Charlie's slumped down form, leaning back against a tree. Slowing his own pace down, calming his breath, he visually examined Charlie as he sat there, making his presence announced. " Charlie? Can you hear me

**Charlie  
Jungle  
Alone / Jack**

Images of the past were traveling through his mind on the speed of light. Flashes of memories becoming clearer now and then, but twisted, disturbed and not played out the way they actually happened. Charlie knew this wasn't how it was supposed to be. One snort was supposed to make him feel better, but for some reason this time the drug made everything worse. Exaggerating angsty memories he pushed away years ago.

And he wasn't able to snap out of this state. It was as if he was pulled into memories, away from the real world. As he started to breath even more slower he relived moments with Liam, the band, how he met Tommy, Lucy, and he saw everything he once saw as a consistent factor in his life fall apart.

**Hurley  
Caves  
Kate**

He watched Jack run off into the jungle, thankful that he didn't involve anyone else. Calming his breath down, he turned as Kate approached him, taken off guard as he remembered the bag in his hands. Now, he was caught in slight panic- should he tell her? No, he couldn't do that to Charlie. If more people should be told, it would have to be off Charlie's own accord. Clutching the bag down to his pocket, clumsily enough breaking a small part of it that made sure the powder would spread itself all over his pocket and onto his hand, he shrugged.

"Oh, it's nothing big, dude. I just asked Jack to check up on Charlie, cause he was like getting a fever or something... he didn't look good." Knowing he was terrible at coming up with excuses, he quickly added with a goodhearted chuckle; "And you know what Jack's like, man. Always helping everyone." Scratching the back of his neck, he felt the nervous notch tie itself in his stomach; uneasiness of the situation spreading.

**Kate  
Caves  
Hurley**

Kate was a smart woman, but even if she wasn't Hurley's obvious lie and the powder he accidentally threw all over himself spoke for itself. Crouching down she took some of the powder that fell on the floor besides Hurley in between her fingers and stared at it. She had seen drugs in her days. Kate had come eye in eye with the terrible things drugs could do to the human kind. She didn't want to think back about that.

Closing her eyes she was quiet for a few seconds before standing back up again, ignoring her own pains from the past, and looking up at Hurley. "If this really involves Charlie, your friend is in a whole lot of trouble.", she said, trying to keep her voice calm. "Show me where he is, he needs friends around him right now. And that includes you."

**Jack  
Jungle  
Charlie**

Seeing as Charlie didn't respond to him; he could guess what he was going through. After every injection of a drug, depending on the type, the user would go through several different stages... but seeing Charlie like this; this slumped down, this passive and un-mobile, he feared that he wasn't going through any of the normal staged after drug intake. Instead, he feared that Charlie had used too much of it; not enough to come close to an over dose since that would give entirely different symptoms; going through an hyper like behavior before slumping down in the mode Charlie was like now, but still enough to be a danger to him.

Quickly he positioned himself right in front of him, putting one hand on Charlie's shoulder, and another one lifting his head up. "Charlie..." he tried to get contact with the mans eyes, but the dilated pupils and the glazed over look in them that never fixated on anything for than a few seconds told Jack that Charlie was lost in his own mind. His mind automatically going through different neutralizer medicines in his mind, he also realized that he had none of them on this island. He would have to make do.

Rocking his shoulders gently, using the flashlight to shine into his eyes to get a reflection on the pupil without irritating the retina, he saw Charlie slowly drifting back into consciousness again. "Charlie? Can you hear me now?"

**Charlie  
Jungle  
Jack**

And suddenly there was this small light, disturbing the memories with it's very notable presence. On. Off. On. Off. On. Charlie kept staring at it, and not just because it was so different from the rest he saw. Interesting. But also because it was a way to escape the painful memories, maybe it was the way to go into the state he wanted to be. Where everything seemed just fine and nothing could harm him. Maybe.

But when his eyes followed the light a shadow became more clear in front of Charlie. Soon to be turned into a vague shape of a human being. Blurry, but a human nonetheless. He spoke to him, it was a man's voice. Charlie recognized it, it was one of the demons from his past. "Go away", he tried to whisper, but there seemed to come no words over his dry lips. Instead he slid back closer to the tree he was sitting against, his eyes wide in fear even though they still didn't see clearly.

**Hurley  
Caves  
Kate**

Feeling like a deer caught in the spotlight, he let out a deep sigh, knowing he'd been caught. The uneasiness wouldn't wear off, however- he felt like he had betrayed Charlie, letting someone else know about this. Listening to Kate, he didn't dwell over the fact that she seemed to know more than she was letting on, dwelling was something he could do another time. Taking a step to the side, he looked down at his hand, completely smothered in powder.

"Ok, I'll show you..." he said hesitantly. "But you have to promise me not to tell anyone else, man. Seriously." The need for this promise did not come out as a threat from him, instead, it stemmed from genuine concern for Charlie, something he hoped Kate would see.

**Kate  
Caves  
Hurley**

"I won't", Kate replied with a warm smile on her face to reassure Hurley she would keep her promise and he did not have to worry. It didn't seem to take the nervous look off of Hurley's face though. But she could imagine very well what he must be feeling right now. Had she not been in the exact same position several years ago? She didn't want to tell anyone, she promised not to tell, but she had to. For his own good. If she'd only been so wise back then. She had never forgiven herself.

Kate swallowed the lump in her throat as she followed Hurley through the jungle. This wasn't about her, or him. This was about Charlie and he was not the same guy. But to Kate it was a chance to make right what she had done wrong in her own eyes so many years ago. She had to help, make it all better again. She failed then, but Kate was persistent to succeed now. She just had to, she couldn't make the same mistake again.

**Jack  
****Jungle  
Charlie**

He heard Charlie mumble something in-coherent, but his hands didn't slide off the other man as he leaned back. His eyes were now wide, as if he was staring at something- but Jack could still see the glaze in them, the same erratic movements still there. He wasn't out of the woods yet. His concern increasing, Jack tried to push away the feelings inside; knowing, with his fathers condescending voice somewhere in the back of his head, that he would be a better doctor without them. Not getting emotionally involved meant not claiming any responsibility either. And he wanted to help Charlie, but if God forbid something should go sideways he knew what he was up for- the torment, the anguish; everything he did not want to feel again, but something the island forced him to face not only once, but constantly.

The thought that he wanted to get Charlie back to the caves since it would be easier to keep an eye on him there, to have people watching him but at the same time keeping every curious gaze away from him entered his mind; but there was no way he could move Charlie alone. Even if he slung the other mans arm around his shoulder, Charlie was in no condition to stand on his own to legs in any way. But Jack knew he had to keep him conscious; otherwise he might drift away again- and in a worst case scenario; also remain there.

"Charlie," he once again used his name as he tried getting contact with him, "we need to move you. We need to get you back to the caves, and get some fresh water into you. Can you tell me if you understand?"

**Charlie  
Jungle  
Jack**

He didn't leave him, Charlie could feel the hands grabbing at his shoulders and even though he thought he was trying to pull them loose, apparently he wasn't able to get away from them. The man's voice spoke again, saying things that Charlie couldn't hear properly or at least wouldn't reach his mind for his brains to turn the sounds into words. His mind filled in the gaps itself, repeating the same words over and over again.

'I am trying to take care of you, I am trying to take care of you, I am trying to take care of you...'

It was a lie, he knew it. He wanted to scream it, but he couldn't. Charlie tried to swallow before speaking, his throat was so dry it made even opening his mouth hard to him. He slowly swallowed, his eyes closing again until he found the strength to talk. "You never took care of me", he whispered in a hoarse voice, almost unhearable. "Never..." His mouth closed again, together with his eyes.

**Hurley  
Jungle  
Kate**

Kate reassured him that she wouldn't tell anyone, but the hesitant feelings didn't wear off completely from Hurley. But he thanked her none the less before the headed into the jungle, as he picked up a somewhat quicker pace, worry increasing in his mind. Hurley didn't know anything about drugs other than what he had learned at school, and when memories from the psychiatric ward threatened to surface, he pushed them down even quicker than what he used to do with his hunger pain; something he'd growing accustomed to from their time on the island.

After walking in silence for a while, he finally heard voices not far ahead from him, and looked back at Kate, half pointing in the direction in front of him. "Dude, that must be them," he said. Picking up his pace, he was half afraid of what he would find.

**Kate  
Jungle  
Hurley**

Silently Kate followed Hurley halfway through the jungle, thinking about her past, and the present, worrying about whether everything would be fine with Charlie. She realized she didn't even ask Hurley if the Englishman actually took the drugs or there was another reason he stayed behind in the jungle. Shame maybe? Suddenly the big guy stood still and pointed a little further into the jungle. She saw the movement also. They were standing on quite a distance still, but Kate thought she saw Jack hanging over a person who was sitting or laying on the ground. It had to be Charlie.

Suddenly she got flashes of when she saw him laying on the ground. His arm strangely twisted under curled up body, the usually flushed cheeks pale and no movement in his body no matter how hard she shook him by his shoulders. Kate was in a state of mind to just turn around and walk back to the caves. What was she thinking? She couldn't help here, Jack was the doctor, Hurley was Charlie's best friend, and what was she? Someone who stood by the sideline? Only coming to try to fix things from her own past? Her problems, not Charlie's? Things that were in no way related to this current situation?

"I.. I am sorry", she suddenly said as she looked to Hurley. "I can't do this."

**Jack  
Jungle  
Charlie, Hurley, Kate**

Hearing the raspy whisper coming from Charlie, Jack raised his eyebrows, then squinting his eyes as he tried to make out what Charlie was saying. Jack never took care of him? No, that couldn't be it... Charlie was still not lucid. Jack knew it would take quite much for him to become that, now, and he knew that whatever came out of Charlie's mouth in the next hour or so would all be things Charlie most likely didn't have much control over- all things he probably didn't mean... or at least not to come out the way they did.

Just as he pressed his fingers to Charlie's neck to check the pulse, he heard a ruffle trough the forest to his side, and his gaze wandered there- coming to rest on Hurley and Kate in the distance. "Hurley, Kate, get over here!" he shouted. "I could use your help!"

**Hurley  
Jungle  
Jack, Charlie, Kate**

He saw Kate's distant gaze, and when she excused herself he got confused. Hadn't it been her that only 15 minutes ago had said that they needed to get over here, to help Charlie? Kate had always seemed so strong in Hurley's eyes, but most of all independent. Now, if only for the fraction of a second, he saw something in her eyes he had never seen before- not that he could claim to even know anything real about her- uncertainty.

Just when he was about to ask her if she was coming or not, he heard Jack's shout. Also registering the word 'help', he hurried over to the doctor and his friend, giving Kate a last look, hoping she would join them. "What man? How is he? What do you need help with? Is he going to be all right, man?" he asked, words coming out in a worried rush.

**Charlie  
Jungle  
Jack, Hurley, Kate**

More people were surrounding him now, all the memories that rushed through his mind just before became reality. They were walking and talking and obviously up to something. Could not be good.

Charlie tried to get up by himself, but his limps still felt too heavy for his body too lift and he couldn't even put his hands by his sides so he could push himself up. Instead he just kept repeating towards the persons that they had to go, once again only in his head, no actual sounds coming over his lips. But he didn't know that.

**Kate  
Jungle  
Jack, Charlie, Hurley**

Suddenly she heard Jack calling out for them, he probably had heard her talking to Hurley. She couldn't just run away now, not now Jack knew she was here. After the call, Hurley immediately ran over to his friend. It seemed as if he didn't have to think about what he would have to do. He just ran forward to look after Charlie. But Kate couldn't do it and silently kept standing where she stood, doubting about what she should do. She could not face another sight as she had seen years ago.

But then again she had also always had a horrible aversion for open wounds and had she not stitched Jack's wound closed when they had just crashed on this island? Things were different here, she was different here. She did the things she never did before. She was someone else here. Kate realized she had to do something for someone else for once. Not with the question in the back of her head what was in it for her.

Closing her eyes she took a step further into the direction of the men. And another one, and another one. Opening her eyes again she took the last steps until she had a clear view on Charlie. He wasn't dead. She let out a sigh of relieve and crouched down besides the Englishman, looking questionable over to Jack, awaiting for him to tell her what he wanted her to do.

**Jack  
Jungle  
Charlie, Hurley, Kate**

He heard Hurley's rushed words, and was just about to answer him when Kate sat down next to him, looking at Charlie. Jack wondered how Charlie would have reacted, had he been lucid now instead, with the three of them hovering over him like this? And what was Kate doing here? Had she overheard them talking, without him even noticing her?

Pushing the thoughts away, he forced himself to concentrate, not to become so easily distracted. Even though darkness was falling around them and the tiredness was making itself painfully present in his body, he couldn't bother with it- something else needed his attention now. Talking to the both of them, he spoke. "My guess is that he used too much heroin, more than a normal dose and that it is keeping him trapped within his own mind- sort of like being unable to wake up from a dream. He's going to be okay, but what we need to do is move him to the caves, and that as soon as possible."

He withdrew his fingers from Charlie's neck, the pulse slowed down more than what it should be. They needed to act now. "If you help me, we can move him right away," he half-ordered, not intentionally so, but the doctor in him was working full flare now.

**Kate  
Jungle  
Jack, Charlie, Hurley**

Kate saw a frown forming itself above Jack's eyes when he withdrew his fingers from Charlie's neck. It could just be the worried doctor look that had come over Jack's face. One that popped up every time someone on the island needed Jack's help and he needed his full attention to fix whatever was wrong. It happened way too often and Kate knew that look far too well. Nevertheless this time it seemed slightly different, more concerned than usual even and Kate realized Charlie might not be doing as fine as Jack was pretending towards them. Moving to the caves would maybe not be the only thing that needed to be done to save Charlie.

She also saw Hurley next to her. He wasn't looking all that great either, obviously worried about his friend even after Jack reassured them the Brit would be fine as long as they would bring him back to the caves. Kate knew then that Jack kept up that act for them, so they wouldn't worry as much as he already did. Again Jack was thinking about everyone around him, also the ones that didn't need the obvious help. Remarkable. Crawling closer towards Charlie she sat next to Hurley on the ground, ready to help lift the unconscious man when the others were ready. "Yes, lets move him back to the caves", she answered Jack softly.

**Hurley  
Jungle  
Jack, Charlie, Kate**

Listening to Jack, Hurley never took his eyes off Charlie. He looked so different now, like he was in another world, far away from them. He patted the contents in his pocket with his one hand, cursing the powder within it of having this effect. Making a note to himself of getting rid of it, he watched Kate position herself next to Charlie, ready to lift him. Feeling the need to pitch in, he grabbed Charlie's shoulders.

"Okay, on 3 dudes?" he asked, adjusting his hands.

**Jack  
Jungle  
Charlie, Hurley, Kate**

Seeing as how Hurley had already grabbed Charlie's shoulders and that Kate was getting ready to follow his example, Jack shook his head, looking at Kate as he grabbed Charlie's legs. "Kate, Hurley and I can carry him. You can head over to the cave in advance and grab some fresh water for him, we're going to need it to get him lucid," Jack suggested.

Jack didn't consider whether or not his words came out as an order, he just didn't want Kate to take herself out when he and Hurley could do the job just as fine. She could save her energy for helping them in the cave later instead. "1... 2.. 3!" he said as he and Hurley lifted Charlie up, the man hanging between them.

**Kate  
Jungle / Caves  
Jack, Charlie, Hurley / Alone**

Jack probably only meant the best for her, but she was getting so sick of how protective he was. Overprotective. She could take good care of herself. Always had. She wanted to tell him that, but right now she knew it wasn't the right time to start a verbal fight. Again she had to remind herself this situation didn't revolve around her, they had to take care of Charlie and Jack did was a doctor he did know what was best and she just had to listen.

Nodding in silence she watched how the two man picked up the little Brit. Then she turned around and quickly made her way back to the caves. She filled a few bottles with fresh water and waited for Jack and Hurley to return with Charlie, not knowing what else she could do in the mean time.

**Jack  
Jungle / Caves  
Charlie, Hurley, Kate**

Carrying Charlie through the jungle was harder than what he had wished for, light weight British man or not. Almost regretting sending Kate of, he let out a sigh of relief when he finally entered the caves, seeing that Kate was already waiting for them.

"Let's put him down over there," he said to Hurley, pointing to the mattress over at the side of the cave. Gently putting Charlie down, Jack grabbed some of the clothes and piled them up as a pillow, placing them behind Charlie's head. Grabbing the small flashlight again, he shone with it into Charlie's eyes, checking for any change of reaction on the pupils. Seeing a small one this time, he reached out his hand to Kate and the water bottle. "Can I have the water?" he asked, checking Charlie's pulse again. Still slow, but better.

**Charlie  
Jungle / Caves  
Jack, Hurley, Kate**

Charlie felt the grabbing hands near his shoulders move away. He thought they had given up on him, would leave him alone, but they didn't. Instead he felt himself being lifted in the air, almost if he was flying above the ground. Did the drug finally kick in? He was still feeling sick beyond imagination, but maybe that was because he just started to use the drug again. After some days, or was it weeks? of withdrawal.

Though for some reason he could still feel some kind of solid ground under his feet. Or not? it was more as if he was being dragged over the floor. To what place he did not know. But he went along with it, he was in no condition to fight this anymore. All he wanted to do was just lay down, for a brief moment. He could really use some sleep. Charlie felt so tired all of a sudden.

Suddenly he felt himself laying down, finally.. the only thing he needed right now. Just a little nap. But the people did not seem so eager to let go off him. The voices became more clear again and so did a bright light. He could see it very clear, even through his closed eye lids.

Charlie wanted to be left alone, but it just didn't seem his day. Mumbling something inaudible again he slowly opened his eyes, squinting them because of the flashlight that shone into them.

**Jack  
Jungle / Caves  
Charlie, Hurley, Kate**

Carrying Charlie through the jungle was harder than what he had wished for, light weight British man or not. Almost regretting sending Kate of, he let out a sigh of relief when he finally entered the caves, seeing that Kate was already waiting for them.

"Let's put him down over there," he said to Hurley, pointing to the mattress over at the side of the cave. Gently putting Charlie down, Jack grabbed some of the clothes and piled them up as a pillow, placing them behind Charlie's head. Grabbing the small flashlight again, he shone with it into Charlie's eyes, checking for any change of reaction on the pupils. Seeing a small one this time, he reached out his hand to Kate and the water bottle. "Can I have the water?" he asked, checking Charlie's pulse again. Still slow, but better.

**Charlie  
Jungle / Caves  
Jack, Hurley, Kate**

Charlie felt the grabbing hands near his shoulders move away. He thought they had given up on him, would leave him alone, but they didn't. Instead he felt himself being lifted in the air, almost if he was flying above the ground. Did the drug finally kick in? He was still feeling sick beyond imagination, but maybe that was because he just started to use the drug again. After some days, or was it weeks? of withdrawal.

Though for some reason he could still feel some kind of solid ground under his feet. Or not? it was more as if he was being dragged over the floor. To what place he did not know. But he went along with it, he was in no condition to fight this anymore. All he wanted to do was just lay down, for a brief moment. He could really use some sleep. Charlie felt so tired all of a sudden.

Suddenly he felt himself laying down, finally.. the only thing he needed right now. Just a little nap. But the people did not seem so eager to let go off him. The voices became more clear again and so did a bright light. He could see it very clear, even through his closed eye lids.

Charlie wanted to be left alone, but it just didn't seem his day. Mumbling something inaudible again he slowly opened his eyes, squinting them because of the flashlight that shone into them.

**Hurley  
Caves  
Jack, Charlie, Kate**

One their way through the jungle Hurley tried his best to keep up with the more agile Jack as they tore through the jungle in the dark. Thankful that Charlie hadn't went further in, he caught the site of Kate already waiting for them, attention their way as they entered.

He carefully put down his friend on the mattress, standing by his side as Jack apparently tried to make Charlie more comfortable, and then flashing the light in his eyes, getting a small reaction. "Hey man," he said to no one in particular yet all of them, "he's coming to now, at least I think he is."

**Kate  
Caves  
Jack, Charlie, Hurley**

She watched how Jack and Hurley put the apparently unconscious Charlie in a corner of the caves. On a self made mattress and Jack quickly creating pillow for under the Brit's head. After that he was doing his doctor thing again. She watched him in action as he mind trailed off once again to that fatal day not so many years ago. If she'd only knew a Jack back then, who knows how things would've have turned out? Kate bit her bottom lip, the guilt was still there and it didn't seem very eager to leave.

Completely missing Hurley's enthusiastic remark after Charlie's little respond to the flashlight. But when Jack asked her for the water it did reach her ears. "Yeah of course", she said quietly, snapping out of her thoughts and handing the first bottle over to the doctor.

Looking at Charlie she saw he at least looked a little better than when they found him in the jungle. Not much, but it was a start.

**Jack  
Caves  
Charlie, Hurley, Kate**

"Thanks," he said, grabbing the water bottle from Kate. He looked at her a moment before resuming his attention at Charlie; knowing that rushed actions weren't fit now. Even though Charlie was in bad condition, he wasn't in any lethal one, and neither one that they could make instantly better either.

He saw the slight worry creases around her eyebrows; those she always got when she was thinking deeply about something. And the slight distant look in her eyes got to him, but he also knew this wasn't the time or place to ask her about it- even if he did, she would close up on him. Grabbing Charlie lightly by the neck, he saw the small shimmer of the irises, knowing that even though he was still lost to them; he was coming to, slightly, but enough to restore the hope in Jack. "Charlie, listen to me. You need to drink this, you need to stay with us." He lightly pressed the bottle to Charlie's lips, waiting for a reaction from the still drug-influenced man.

**Charlie  
Caves  
Jack, Hurley, Kate**

The man called his name again. Pressing, as if he was in some sort of hurry. Feeling a touch at the back of his neck the scared feeling entered Charlie's mind again. He was supposed to feel this way, it was all too confusing. He was used to loosing track of reality but it didn't scare him like this before. The person was trying to force Charlie into doing something that even his not clear thinking brain was sure wasn't any good. And why? He didn't know. All he could think about was trying to struggle to whatever was going to happen next.

So the minute the bottle touched his dry lips Charlie moved his head away. Only a little, but it was enough to show the message. Not for a moment he realized that it was a bottle of water; the one thing he needed right now

**Hurley  
Caves  
Charlie, Jack, Kate**

Seeing Jack put the bottle to Charlie's mouth, and his friend rejecting it, he knew there wasn't much he could do. Instead, he turned to Kate, who was also watching them. He remembered her state in the jungle earlier, and could see that she was watching Jack and Charlie intently now, but he decided to say something... he didn't want to just stand there and feel like a third wheel.

"So... you like, have experience with drugs before?" Realizing his words, he quickly added; "I mean, if you've like been around people doing drugs..." feeling he couldn't make a more ass out of himself, he quickly shut up, a hand placed on his neck, an awkward stance.

**Kate  
Caves  
Jack, Charlie, Hurley**

Lost in her own thoughts again, Hurley talking to her came to a surprise to the Kate. She didn't think anyone would pay attention to her now. More keeping their eye on Charlie, but apparently she was too quiet or there was something else that made Hurley look to her instead of to his friend. She gave him a faint smile as a response to his clumsiness.

She knew what he meant and he had just hit the right spot. The thing was just that she really didn't want to talk about it. She had never talked to anyone about that period in her life and she wasn't about to do that now, just because she seemed to have gotten in a same sort of situation again. "You could say that", was all she said before her eyes got that glazy stare again.

**Jack  
Caves  
Charlie, Hurley, Kate**

As Charlie tilted his head away, Jack turned back to Kate behind him. "Here, take this," he said, handing her the water bottle. "We can't force the water on him, he might end up choking." Turning his attention back to Charlie, he sighed, putting his hands on weary knees. Feeling the tiredness once again come a-knocking, he pushed it away- he couldn't put attention on himself now, it wasn't him that mattered.

"Thing is," he spoke out loud, "we need to get him lucid. And I can't do anything that might shock him, then he will most certainly go into an over-reaction and hurt himself." Rubbing his forehead with his one hand, he looked from the weary, dreamy look on Charlie's face back to Hurley and Kate. "The only thing we can really do in the moment is check him and force him to stay awake. If he drifts away too far, he might also stay there," he explained, doing his best at dissecting the medical terms he'd grown so accustomed to. They defined him, helped make him what he was… and had for a long time. But like so many other things the island made them coincidently enough change about themselves, he found himself constantly re-evaluating his standards and moral issues… along with much more.

"We need to set watch on him," Jack said, standing up. He looked over at Hurley, standing beside Kate, who had been quiet for a while now. "Hurley, you up for the first watch? I'll come in and check you every fifteen minutes," he suggested.

**Charlie  
Caves  
Jack, Hurley, Kate**

Laying down like that finally seemed to calm Charlie down. The flashes that just before ran through his head on the speed of light, confusing him, disturbing and on the edge of scaring the hell outta him, vanished.

He felt light in his head and satisfied. He wasn't worrying about anything anymore. The demons from his past, the live on the bloody island he was living now or their hopeless future, none of it all was corrupting his mind anymore. Just a content feeling of pretty much nothing was running through his brains.

A faint smile curling around Charlie's lips as he slowly opened his eyes, only to see the shape form of someone close in front of him. For a moment something got triggered in his mind again, making him jump up and back away until he felt the hard wall against his back. But when the blurriness slowly disappeared from his eyes he recognized the person. Though not sure from where he knew it, he just felt it was ok.

**Hurley  
Caves  
Jack, Charlie, Kate**

"Yeah, I can do the first watch," he said, nodding to Jack and Kate, walking past them. He sat down next to his British friend, putting his hand before his mouth. Why had Charlie never told him of this? Hurley wasn't Jack, he didn't know of all the medical stuff that could aid Charlie, but he considered him his friend... he could have listened, at least.

Seeing the smile take form on Charlie's lips, he watched as he crawled up against the wall for a moment, Hurley leaning forward to follow. "Hey, Charlie, it's just me- Hurley. You read me, dude? You're going to be okay, man." Hurley wasn't sure whether or not he said that for Charlie's conviction, or his own. "You're going to be okay."

**Kate  
Caves / Outside caves  
Jack, Charlie, Hurley / Jack**

Taking the water bottle from Jack she swallowed the lump that had formed itself in her throat. Seeing Charlie laying there like this... it really had gotten to her. Kate wanted to help, she really did, but right now she could really use some fresh air.

So obviously she felt relieved when Jack came up with the idea of watching duties and gave the first one to Hurley. Perfect time for her to get that fresh air. Following Jack out of the caves she thought again she really was not in the mood to talk about herself, or her reason for actually joining Hurley. Figuring if Hurley could find out what was bothering her, that doctor Jack must be able to do so too. So to prevent the talk about her and her past with drugs she turned the roles.

"So how does a spinal surgeon knows so much about a specific drug addiction?", she asked, looking into the tired eyes of Jack. "I mean I assume every drug has its different effects on people, how come you know so well what to do or not do with Charlie?"

**Jack  
Outside caves  
Kate**

He let out a chuckle at her comment, even though he knew the situation for it was not suitable at all. But it wasn't just about what she said, the chuckle was also an escape from him, trying to get awful memories from resurfacing. But try as best he could, he couldn't keep the images of shallow eyes with dark rings under them from burning on his retina, he couldn't keep the sound of shouts from echoing through his mind, neither the feeling of despair he felt or the image of an arm with small, red dots all around the veins...

Shaking himself mentally, he looked back at Kate, deciding that some things were best kept a secret. The people on the island had enough to worry about already, and they didn't need to worry about him as well. " Well, we all get the same medical training and theoretical education in the beginning, " he explained. "It isn't until after a few years into studying that you actually decide what your profession will be more evolved around." He knew Kate was smart, she didn't need any examples. Turning to her, he looked at her, really looked at her for what seemed the first time since he had run off to Charlie. "And you?" he asked." You okay Kate?"

**Charlie  
Caves  
Hurley**

Slightly relaxing Charlie dropped his shoulders. Still leaning against the wall he watched Hurley through his watery and red eyes. It was like he saw him for the first time in his life, though deep inside he knew damn well who this person was.

He felt his hands next to his sides shaking and trying to cover it up he balded them into fists, opening his mouth to give a response to what Hurley said. "I'm fine", he said in a whispered voice as a sort of reply to the remark. "I'm just fine", repeating the words so he might be able to believe them himself.

**Hurley  
Caves  
Charlie**

Hurley looked down at Charlie's trembling hands, and then up at his face again. "Are you sure you're fine, dude? 'Cause..." he looked at his hands again, still shaking. "... you don't look so fine to me." Remembering that Jack had tried to get him to drink water before, he reached back for the water bottle Kate had placed on the ground. Grabbing it, he screwed off the cork, and offered it to Charlie.

"Jack said you gotta drink, man. Here," he said, inching the water bottle closer to Charlie. Hurley didn't know if he should try to help him or anything, he wasn't good at these things. He looked around the cave for Jack then, not seeing him anywhere around.

**Kate  
Outside caves  
Jack**

The chuckle quite surprised Kate, she gave him a small smile back nevertheless. It might be Jack's way of easing the tensed situation they were in. And she didn't want to discourage him.

Quietly listening to Jack's explanation Kate could just see on his weary face that he wasn't telling the truth, or not the whole one anyways. But she wasn't someone who had the right to drag it out of him, with her own secrets and all. She knew how it was to try to keep things from the people on this island. It was hard but sometimes you just had to. For your own sake and theirs. And Kate didn't want to make him feel like he had more pressure than all that was already laying on his shoulders.

Without noticing the tide had changed again though, the conversation towards her own private life before the crash. Jack spoke to her and when she looked up she saw him looking at her as if he was examinating her. Looking away so he couldn't see the obvious lie she shrugged.

"I noticed how Hurley came to you and with you running off I figured something was wrong. I asked Hurley about it and we went after you to help. The rest is pretty much history."

She knew he didn't mean for her to explain this, that he wanted to know if she had any experience with drugs, but she didn't want to tell. Not even to Jack. Not yet anyway.

**Jack  
Outside caves  
Kate**

He kept his gaze on her face even as she looked away, and listened to her. Not only from her words, but from the tone in her voice she made it obvious that she didn't want to talk about it- at least not to him or in the moment. Nodding to her, dropping the matter as he didn't want to press her, his mind wandered back to Charlie inside the caves, left with Hurley.

Knowing it hadn't passed fifteen minutes yet he resisted the urge to go back into the caves, and instead changed the line of conversation completely, needing to get his mind off things and yet managing to stay awake. He was glad Kate was there- he knew she could read him like an open book most of the times, and he always appreciated her company. "So, what have you been up to today?" he asked, trying to make it sound casual.

**Charlie  
Caves  
Hurley**

For a moment he looked suspicious towards Hurley. Charlie just wanted to be left alone and thought he had given a signal to show that. Clearly it hadn't reached the man, or it wasn't as obvious as the Brit thought it was. Who was this person, staying nonetheless, being so... so nice.

Wettening his dry lips with his tongue when he saw the water bottle in Hurley's hands he slightly doubted whether to take it or not. He could feel it was a thing he could truly use now, but he didn't want to be depending on this person which he still couldn't completely place. Together with everything surrounding him that was. He had no clue where he was, but that wasn't something new to Charlie. Waking up in strange places was something he got quite used to and he didn't question anymore. Though the truly kindness of men he did. He wasn't used to that and that's what made him doubt this man, the situation, no matter what good things his instincts told him about this particular person.

Though, not seeing what harm would be done with accepting the bottle and knowing he could really use its content he slowly reached forward and carefully accepted it. Letting out an almost inaudible "thank you" he sat back against the well and did his very best to bring the drink to his mouth--which was quite an interesting task with the way his hands were uncontrollable shaking right now. Feeling the touch of the plastic bottle against his mouth he leant his head back, letting the cold water slid down his hurting throat.

**Hurley  
Caves  
Charlie**

Relieved that Charlie accepted the bottle, Hurley watched as his friend leant back against the cave wall and drank some of the water. He still looked like he was in those woods Jack had been talking about earlier, but at least he understood him enough to know he should drink. Not knowing quite what to do now, he tried striking up a conversation with Charlie, unsure if he even could.

"Hey, man... you feel better now?" seeing the man's reaction, he spoke again. "Do you even recognize me, dude? It's me Hurley, you know, big guy. The dude you used to go hunting fish with. Know what I'm saying?" hoping Charlie would understand some, Hurley sat down completely now in front of the man, his hands tracing a random pattern on the ground.

**Kate  
Outside caves  
Jack**

Relieved Jack changed subjects once more she thought back about her day. Hadn't been very exciting, pretty much everyone's typical day after being stranded on a deserted island. Gathering food, helping people out, trying to avoid the heatening sun which was really killing you on the middle of the day and just generally checking up on people. Small talk here and there and walk further, on to the next person.

And then there was of course the whole spying on Jack thing. Not exactly something she was going to talk to him about. She didn't even know what to tell about it, because she had not the slightest idea why she was so intrigued with watching him. Besides, Kate didn't want to rise any more questions. She already knew how people on the island though about her complicated relationship with Jack and Sawyer.

Sawyer. She had not seen him all day which slightly worried her. She knew damn well he could take good care of himself. Though she was worried about him nonetheless. Almost missing the daily jokes, teasing and the 'freckles'. Shaking the worried thoughts off of her, she thought it was about time to lighten the conversation some.

"My day?", she said smiling broadly. "Well I actually had a great idea to kill the time and wanted to ask if you could come along. But I saw you were busy socializing with yourself and your beard so I asked Sawyer. We went skinny dipping by the water fall."

**Jack  
Outside caves  
Kate**

Jack felt his eyes grow wide, and his breath stopped for a moment. He looked down to Kate, the images of the southerner grinning widely at him painting itself inside his mind, as well as the more pleasurable image of Kate. Quickly shaking those images out of his mind, berating himself, he let out a nervous chuckle, realizing that she had only been joking. He tried playing along, although the uneasy feeling wouldn't quite leave him. "Damn, I'm sorry I was busy," he let out, chuckling some more. "Now Sawyer's going to give me an field trip about it," he said jokingly, realizing that if her sentence had been true, he wasn't so sure that he had only been joking about missing it. Truth was, he wouldn't have missed it for the world. Crossing his arms in front of himself, he knew he shouldn't think those thoughts. Instead, he focused on another part of her supposed statement. " There's a waterfall?" he asked her.

**Charlie  
Caves  
Hurley**

Looking at Hurley over the top of his water bottle Charlie slowly nodded. "Yeah of course I do, what do you think?", he lied with a poker face. Well a poker face with red surrounded eyes and the sweat dripping of his forehead, though a pretty good liar nonetheless.

The thing was, Charlie knew it'd be best for now to keep pretending everything was just fine. If he really knew this man well, it'd be weird to claim the opposite. Would especially give awkward moments later on, when he would be all clear again. The man wouldn't understand how Charlie could just forget all about him, no-one ever did.

Closing his eyes again he pretended to be alone, he used to be alone after he used some stuff. Not being so now made him feel uncomfortable, he wanted to be free, yet he felt caged. But he also didn't feel like arguing, or saying anything to Hurley at all even. With closing his eyes he tried to separate himself from Hurley, moving out of the room, back into his own world.

**Hurley  
Caves  
Charlie**

Charlie's reply didn't make him feel more comforted at all, instead Hurley only felt more worried. It seemed like Charlie didn't want him to be there, like he wanted him to leave him alone. And Hurley didn't know what to do- should he give the man some space? Should he stick around, checking up on him? And when the heck would Jack be back? he wondered, looking around the cave, finding himself alone with Charlie.

Seeing Charlie's eyelids close again, him drifting off, Hurley ay least knew that he had to keep him awake. He leaned over in Charlie's direction, talking to him; "Dude, stay awake..." seeing he didn't get the desired reaction, his mind just thought of the first random, crazy thing to say. " Dude. Jack's gay, " he said, awaiting Charlie's reaction.

**Kate  
Outside caves  
Jack**

"Right", Kate said, hearing the uneasiness with which the chuckle and words came out of Jack's mouth. What had she been thinking anyway? She knew how difficult the relationship with Jack and Sawyer was, it was a miracle alone they were still on speaking terms. She had just thought, for a slight moment, he would think her remark was funny. But it wasn't, it was stupid and out of place here.

Before getting the chance of changing subjects again, Jack asked her more about the waterfall and just ten Kate could slap herself for her head. She nor Sawyer had ever told him about their intimate swimming adventure, before finding the guns. And right now she had told Jack about it.

Biting her bottom lip she tried to act as casual as possible. "Yeah", she replied. "On one of my journey's through this jungle I found it, it's a beautiful place", she reassured him. "Anyway", Kate added "Aren't the 15 minutes over yet?"


End file.
